Naruto and Iga Ninja
by Malzek
Summary: Doing the Third Shinobi War the Whirlpool village was destroyed. But what happens when their allies survivor finding Naruto and training him in the old shinobi arts. Naruto with his new family will so the world why the night is to be feared. I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfiction welcome any help/advice.
1. Chapter 1 A Change in Order

Prolog

The Village Hidden in the Leaves has stood as the strongest Shinobi nation since the Third Great Ninja War. Konoha also held the strongest of the tail beast the Kyubi. Nine years ago the Kyubi no Yoko or Nine-Tails Demon Fox has manage to break out of the seal that has once kept him bound. The village defender was been slaughter and as well as the civilian population. Half the village has already been destroy. The 4th Hokage Minato Nimikaze arrives to lure the Nine Tails away from the village. Realizing that he couldn't kill the kyubi an been made of pure charka, he would have to seal it. The 4th used their son much to the protest of his wife Kushina Uzumki who didn't want their son to go through that life but there wasn't another option. The 4th prepared the ritual to seal the Kyubi inside their newly born son Naruto and Kybui determine to stop them thruster his claw forward. Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw peiceing there stomachs stopping it from striking their son. Minato complete the seal watching as a bright light consumed the area. With their last bit of strength the two new parents said their good bye's before dropping dead.

The previous Hokage the 3rd Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived and look with a sad expression as the 4th and his wife lay dead in each other embrace. Sarutobi walks over to alter and smiles as he looks at the young Naruto. The young baby had sun kiss yellow hair and light blue eyes, Sarutobi pick the boy up. Anbu soon arrived on scene to secure the bodies of the 4th and his wife. The 3rd had no choice but to resume his role as Hokage until another could be groom to take his place. Sarutobi decided it would be best to have Naruto placed in a orhanged and his parent lineage kept secret. Naruto status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko be placed with the village highest rank a double SS Class secret.

Chapter 1 A Change is on order

October 10, Naruto learned to hate this day with every fiber of his been. Unlike most children who celebrate their birthday with friends and family Naurto spent his alone being chased by anger villagers. This day was also the celebration of the defeat of the Kyubi no Yoko, who the 4th manage to defeat. Naruto has always seen the 4th as a role model and wanted to suppose him. The villagers turned a day of celebration and turned it to a day of terror. The yearly fox hunt is what they called it. When the sun fall's over the normal peaceful village the fox hunt began. Naruto could be since making his way to the forest where he was going to wait out the night. Luck was not on his side sadly as a drunken villager spotted him yelling the "demon brat is over here" and if one que the mob started gathering. Naruto took off in a dead sprint one thing he built up from all the fox haunt is speed. As he was running he turned the corner only to be meant by a fist to the face. A shinobi of the village had been waiting for him to get here. The villager caught up to Naruto as he held his face and processed to beat him. The Leaf Shinobi patiently waited for the civilians to finish there fun before having there. Once the civilians where done the Shinobi took their turn trying out there new kuni, shurikens, and swords on the now mangle body. Naruto once bright orange jumpsuit laid in ruin been turn to shreds while he lay in a pool of his own blood. The villagers cheered yelling that the 4th had been avenged and the demon brat is died.

The anbu seeing that Naruto had have enough jumped down from the roof they been watching the events unfold. Those that still wanted to beat the boy was disperse by the anbu and look at the mangle body of one Naurto Uzumaki. One of the anbu knelt down to check if the boy still drew breath and he died. Naruto without a doubt had multi bones broken as he was place in the hospital. The 3rd was informed of another fox haunt that had occurred and place Naruto in the hospital yet again. The Hokage was seen sprinting down the road leaking mass amount killer intent. Naruto awoke to the strong smell of anti-bacteria which made him groan. "Well looks like I'm back in the hospital meaning Jiji probably on his way". The string from the lights made Naruto blink as he tried to adjust to the lights. Sitting up so he could see out the window even through it was dark. It was relaxing to stare into the night where nothing could hurt you. Naruto thought about what could be the reason for the villager to hate him so. The only thing he did that came to mind was the pranks he pulled. Still that couldn't be it, pulling those pranks still didn't warrant that kind of responds. Naruto was shanking from his thoughts by the sounds of the Hokage calling him. Once the Hokage reach the room he was surprise that Naruto didn't turn to face him.

"Hello Jiji what took you so long?" Are you here to check to see what the villagers had done to me or are you actually going to tell me way I'm hated so much. As you can see I'm healed so can I leave this place?

Sarutobi was surprise why Naruto would talk to him like that. How Naruto said that is not what bother him it was the fact he spoke without a hint of emotion. Im sorry Naruto but your going to have to stay the night. That prompted Naruto to look at the Hokage with rage filled eyes. "Why in the hell do I have to stay?" Even due to the outburst Sarutobi remained impassive just listen. Naruto, Sarutobi said they just want to check to make sure you're alright. "You mean so the doctor could have another chance at killing me". The old Hokage pulled a chair up next to Naruto's bed. "Naruto, not everyone trying to bring you harm upon you. Naruto stared at the Horkage before telling he spent the last four years eating out of the trash and sleeping on the streets. The 3rd was shock by this he had no idea that Naruto been through out of the orphaned. Sarutobi was furious that the boy he treated like family has been living on the streets for four years. Naruto went back to staring out the window as the 3rd stayed he'll be staying in an apartment for now. Naruto shake his head no saying "you just make me an easier target to get to". Sarutobi signed stating you're not going to let me help you are you? Before simply getting out of his chair leave taking one last look at Naruto.

Naruto stayed up that entire night making sure a nurse didn't try to poison him while he slept. As soon as morning hit Naruto got up wearing the same clothes he had on last night. Naruto throw he jacket away wearing just his ripped up shirt and pants. He strolled down the streets getting glares from everyone but not paying attention to them anymore. He was determine not to play there games anymore. He walks to one of the alleyways that he hides food in and smiled seeing that it hadn't been found. He kick the trash can over picking up the bag of apples underneath. Walking back out the alley getting ready to take a bite out of the apple a fat villager slapped it out his hand. Naruto look and fat villager with a bored look before reaching to pick up the apple only to dodge a kick by the man. Before it could escalate anymore an anbu with a crow mask jump down and told the fat man to back off or deal with him. The fat civilian glared at Naruto once more before walk off muttering "damn demon brat lover". The anbu release some killer intent making the other villager go back to back to doing. When the anbu turned around he notices that Naruto was no longer there. The anbu signed,"so Hokage-sama was right".


	2. Chapter 2 The Moon and the Shadow

Chapter 2 The Moon and the Shadow

Naruto was booking it down the road, wanting to get far away from the anbu. The anbu ninja are the elite of the village they served as the Hokage eyes and ears of the village. Naruto ducked into another ally lying against the brick wall catching his breath. Naruto closed his eyes knowing that he couldn't actually out run one of the anbu but he knew this village likes the back of his hand from all the beating he taking. His eye shoots open cursing, remembering in his hash to get away from the anbu, he forgot his apples. Signing in frustration he made his way to the only restaurant that didn't over charge him Ichirakui Ramen Stand. Sticking to the shadows of the alley ways Naruto look to see Ayame bent over the stand resting her head on her hand. Whistling to get her attention she looked around before narrowing her eyes seeing a figure stepping out of the alley. Ayame smiled yelling for Naruto to hurry over causing the blond quicken his pace so they could talk. The smile that adorns Ayame face turned to a frown noticing Naruto torn up clothing. His trade mark orange jacket was missing and his shirt and black pants were slice to pierces. Naruto was basic walking around in rugs.

What caught the young chief attention the most was the look of lifelessness in Naruto eyes. See was use to seeing him running around being loud always smiling. "Naruto what happen to you?" the said boy look out causing her to flinch before simply saying in a monotone voice fox hunt! Her I twitch as see couldn't believe that the villager could be so stupid as to think he was a demon. Naruto was caught by surprise when Ayame yank him over the corner before giving him a hug. He blinks a couple of times before returning the hug and burying his face in her stomach. Naruto back away from her to smile and see just how he gotten in taller, seeing that he reach the top of her stomach. Ayame was the daughter of Teuehi the head chief and the best ramen maker in the entire world as far as Naruto was concern. Ayame was a civilian that stood 5'10 with chest nut brown eyes and hair. "So Naruto now that your smiling I guess your hunger huh", the blood pouted at that. Roughing Naruto head earning a playful glare from the boy he ran around the counter to get back up on the stool. "What will you be having today Naruto?" One bowl of Miso Ramen please writing down the order she went into the back to make the dishes for their number one customer. Naruto felt like he was forgetting something, then it dawn on him he hasn't seen Teuchi today. Ayame came back 15mins later with a large bowl of Miso Ramen placing it in front of Naruto. "Ayame where is your the old man?" she look before answering, "he is sick today, so he is resting at home.

Naruto nodded before devouring the bowl, causing Ayame to chuckle at the scene. Naruto is like a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen. Reaching for his money to pay for the meal Ayame put her hand on his shoulder smiling shaking her head slightly. Naurto looked at her hurt because he wanted to pay for his meal. Ayame smiled before saying "we're going to buy clothes." A look of dread appeared Naruto face as he turned to leave only to be snatch up by Ayame. She carried him into one of the nearby stores getting stares by the villager as they watch a struggling Naruto attempts at freedom. "Ok you can pick out any clothes you want that not orange," but Ayame that is my favorite color." The smile on her face darkens as an oni mask appears behind her. The other villagers moved away not wanting to anger the chief. Naruto sweated a little bit quickly turning around looking for clothes. Naruto was surprise the store owner hasn't tried to throw him out but seeing that Ayame was glaring at the owner with a batcher knife in hand summed up why the man was so quick. Naruto pick up a pair of black anbu pants, and a grey mesh shirt trying it on before showing it to Ayame who gave an approving nod. The store client gave Naruto a glare about to overcharge him before notice the oni mask approving behind Ayame. Walking out in the new clothes the Ayame "ask so how does it feel to have new clothes?' "Well Ayame-chan it feels different. I had just gotten use to wearing the orange jump suit so it feels weird not having it anymore.

A smile dawn her face noticing that was the first real hint of emotion he has shown today. Naruto moved in front of Ayame causing her to bump into Naruto. Ayame was moved from her thoughts trying to think of a way of trying to teach Naruto how to cook. Naruto took a step back to look at her saying "I'm going to help you in the restaurant today". The villagers just look oddly at the two before a glare from Ayame made them look away. Arriving back at the ramen stand the two washed their hands before putting on the apron. Ayame spend the rest of the day teaching Naruto different recipes. Her goal was to make him stop eating ramen all the time so he starts eating healthier.

When night fall over Konoha the once busy street as the villagers went in doors. The only people seen out were ninja running on roof tops, to do missions. Ayame gave Naruto one last hug as he started making his way to the forest. Naruto made his way down the streets glancing over his shoulder every once in a while. The full moon like a bright beacon of the peaceful village put this only made Naruto put up his pace. Passing by one of the villages many bars, Naruto took notices that some men were stumbling out of it. Moving it to the shadows hoping to avoid being seen but fate was not on his side. The glow from the moon, lights up the area where Naruto was hidden. One of the drunks hit his buddies asking him isn't that the demon brat. That all Naruto need to hear as he took of down the road. The men stumble but turns out one of them was an off duty shinobi of the village. Even with his vision impaired he started hauling kunai and shurkin at the boy. One manages to strike his shoulder causing Naruto to stumbling a bit before tearing the weapon out of his arm. Naruto only had one thing on his mind and that was making it to the forest where he knew they would not follow. Ducking and diving over objects he ran through the streets trying to avoid becoming a human pin cushion. The gash on his shoulder had been leaking marking the ground. Naruto was thanking Kami that the shinobi was drunk because he had no doubt he would have been caught by now. One more block and he would be home free, digging deep he sprinted but a kunai sailed striking him in his right hamstring causing him to hit the ground. Yanking the ninja tool out his leg he and hurls it back making the shinobi dodge the weapon. Naruto shambles back to his feet, letting his adrenaline carry him fighting to maintain his balance. Rounding the corner Naruto could see the forest and dove into the whole in the fence.

The shinobi chasing him immediately stopped not wanting to follow the demon any longer. His buddies catch up a few minutes later wheezing wondering why he stopped. The shinobi turned saying he wasn't going into the Forest of Death the animals in there will be the boys end. They all grin at that before one of them up chucked making the other men groan. Naruto was still sprinting before his body finally collapsed. Panting while lying in a pool of his own blood and sweat, Naruto pulled himself to a nearby tree. The hard bark made him hiss from the cuts on his back. His vision becoming hazy as exhausting sent. Hearing brank snap, Naruto mange lifted his head enough to see two yellowish eyes looking at him. His vision already blurry he couldn't make out what it was. Closing his eyes he allowed the darkness to finally clam him.

The creature slowly made its way over to Naruto getting ready to bury it fang in him. Stopping because the seal on it foreleg was glowing bright white awhile a seal on Naruto forearm glowed red. Sliding up under the boy the animal put him on it back and made its way home. Arriving at a cave the animal laid Naruto on one of the nearby beds. Lifting it head to the sound of footsteps approaching the creature bowed it head. "Kikyo who's this?" ask the approaching girl who bright red eyes shown through the darkness. "Ms. Yukiko the boy is an Uzumaki" the girl merely nodded her head. Kikyo was a large black timber wolf who resided in the forest of Death. "Well Kikyo we just have to wait for him to wake up." Tilting her head slightly the Kikyo ask "shouldn't we heal his wounds Ms. Tukiko?" No that won't be needed he wounds all already healing on it on.


	3. Chapter 3 The return of a Forgotten Ally

Chapter 3: The Return of a Forgotten Ally

In an unknown location in the Forest of Death.

Kikyo watched from the corner of the room as fresh bowls of water were set down by Tukiko who had been wiping the boy's face. The room was silent, except when the boy would start gasping for air. Kikyo heard a soft voice from across the room as the wolf shifted her gaze to the girl before her. The two stared at one another, yellow eyes and red, but instead of seeing strength, the girl's eyes held sadness in them. Within a second, Tukiko vanished and reappeared three feet in front of Kikyo.

"Tukiko, I'll never get used to you using that shadow step."

A grin appeared on her face before changing to a frown. Kikyo stood on her hind legs looking her friend in the eye. It was funny since Tukiko had to tilt her head up to meet her gaze. The young girl before her attempted a brave face, but her eyes betrayed her. Kikyo watched as her friend shifted her feet to look at the boy.

"Kikyo, am I doing something wrong? I know am not the best, but he should have at least regained consciousness by now!"

The wolf took a few steps forward before kneeling in front of the boy and saw he was trembling as though he was cold. Tukiko stood behind her the entire time, closely watching her friend. A squeak escaped her as she was suddenly pulled into a hug by her friend. Returning the hug, she rubbed her head against Kikyo's soft fur and listened to her friend's steady heartbeat.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Tukiko."

On closer inspection of the boy, who was tossing and turning, Kikyo offered, "I would say that he is struggling with his own demons—just like you and your brother did." Tukiko raised an eyebrow at this and waited for an explanation from her friend. "Judging by the state he was in when I found him in the forest, I would say that this isn't the first time he has been attacked. Now that I think about it, he looks like the boy your brother described as being hated by the village. Why he is hated I do not know, but he is an Uzumaki. As allies to the clan we must allow him to stay if he likes."

Naruto Mindscape

"Darkness. All I see is darkness, but isn't this what I wanted? To fade away? The village can no longer hurt me or those close to me. Hah! It's kind of funny when you think about it-the poor demon brat laid low by some drunken ninja."

Naruto's voice was devoid of emotion as he drifted in the darkness. The same negative emotion that was slowly eating away at him slowly started to turn bright. Thoughts of those that did care about him flooded his memory. They would all be heartbroken if he were to just give up and throw in the towel. The darkness slowly crept away forming a tunnel around Naruto. One thing that was clear was that the Leaf Village was no longer his home. He had shouted that he would form his own path in the world!

Looking around, Naruto now noticed that he was in a dark, creepy sewer. The sole light source was one torch that lit the wall. Continuing down at the end of the tunnel there was a light beginning to form. Thinking that he was almost out, Naruto picked up his pace only to be disappointed when he arrived in a large room. Other than the stone columns surrounding the room, there was only an enormous steel cage with the kanji word for 'seal' written where a lock would be. Judging from the sheer size of it, he thought the cage must be meant to hold an extremely large animal or a giant. As Naruto got nearer to it he heard a rustling behind the door, but he was unable to see what made the noise because of how dark it was. Finally getting close enough to the cage he saw that whatever creature was within was asleep. The tail of the beast was softly thumping against the ground. Impatient for answers, Naruto did one of the most foolish things he'd ever done: he yelled "wake up," startling the beast out of its slumber. Suddenly alert, its eyes shot open and it began snarling at him with bared teeth. Naruto took a couple of steps back studying the creature as it continued snarling at him. He silently admitted to himself that the orange eyes glaring at him were a bit unsettling.

"What do you want boy? I was having a good dream," it bellowed, causing a small shock wave in the room. Anger was evident in its voice and it stepped into the light which revealed it to be a giant fox. The fox was confused as to why the boy just stood there with his head tilted to the side like he was thinking. Silence fell in the room as the two continued to stare at each other, the fox still waiting for the boy to answer him. Frustration started to cause the fox's eye to twitch and he was about to demand an answer when the boy decided to speak.

"You're the Kyubi no Yoku, correct?" It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto kept his body relaxed even though he was somewhat fearful of the beast. He watched as the fox simply nodded. He then said, "I woke you up to get answers." The fox's tail was just brushing the ground as the Kyubi slightly lowered his body.

"What is your name, boy?"

"It's Naruto, Kyubi-san. But if I may, what is your name?"

The Kyubi was surprised that the boy wasn't trembling with fear, but what most shocked him was that he asked for his name. None of his previous jailers asked to know his name—not since his father passed away two thousand years ago. The Kyubi narrowed its eyes at the boy who stood unflinching, waiting for an answer.

"And why would a human kit wish to know the name of the strongest demon in the world?" The fox's voice was calm, but there was a hint of suspicion in the tone.

"I gave you mine. It would be courteous to give your name in return. If you don't want to, I understand—you probably don't trust me. What is a kit? "

It was the Kyubi's turn to tilt its head, confused by the fact this human was showing kindness to him. The fox was used to humans running away, screaming, or attacking him because they desired his power—not this. He lay back down, resting his head on his paws while looking at Naruto.

"A kit is what you call a newborn fox or a child." The boy smiled and nodded. The fox continued, "You are a strange one Naruto." He watched as the boy smiled again and walked in between the bars of the cage. "Why are you not afraid like the other kits?"

"Well Kyubi-san, you're a fox that has been protecting me since I was born. If I remember correctly, foxes are well known for their cleverness and trickery."

The Kyubi listened as Naruto spoke. A grin formed on his muzzle as he realized he was beginning to like this kit more and more. He felt joy for the first time in two hundred years! He actually felt happy that someone didn't just see him as a monster. Naruto was still talking when the fox suddenly wrapped his tail around the boy. The Kyubi began to release its killer intent as he peered into Naruto's mind. What he saw infuriated him! The villagers couldn't tell the different between a demon and fox!

"I'm sorry kit. That never should have happened to you." The Kyubi spoke softly as he stopped his killer intent because Naruto couldn't breathe. "You have to get stronger and I will help you. There is no way in hell I'm living in a weak vessel!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Kyubi for the jab at being called weak, but remained silent. If the strongest demon in theworld wanted to help him, he was game. A devilish grin spread across his face as he thought of how strong he would become, but was shaken from his thoughts by the Kyubi speaking to him.

"Okay kit, this is your mindscape, so you basically control everything here."

"I'm not as stupid as people like to think I am. The seal on the door is a type of storage seal, but it's not storing weapons of chakra so my guess is it's a demon seal. Next, based off of you saying I shouldn't have been treated that way, I'm assuming I was sealed in me. Also, the fact that you're here means that the 4th Hokage couldn't kill you Kyubi-san. Wearing a mask and playing the fool has kept me safe."

The Kyubi was impressed at the boy's intellect and his ability to retain knowledge. He suddenly burst out laughing, earning him a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"It is going to be very interesting working with you Naruto. Seeing how you develop as a man and ninja will be a good show."

Before Naruto could ask another question, he was forced out the mindscape.

He awoke in darkness, checking himself for any injuries. Due to the absence of light in the room, he was unable to make anything out. He became aware that his clothes were missing, and he had no idea where he was.

"I see you're finally awake Uzumaki-san," soothed a sweet voice.

Naruto turned toward where he thought the voice came from, but saw only a pair of yellow eyes looking back at him. Before he could ask who they belonged to, the eyes vanished. Two fire balls shot across the walls causing Naruto to yell for fear they were aimed at him. However, when he opened his eyes he realized they had lit lamps. Adjusting to the new light he saw a girl standing by a door accompanied by a black wolf roughly the size of a pony. "Um, who are you?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce one's self before asking someone else?" Her voice was the one from earlier, soft and sweet.

Naruto looked at the girl before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Tukiko and this is my best friend Kikyo."

Naruto stared at the pair, taking in their appearance. The girl had light red eyes with short, white hair that stopped at her ears. Her clothing consisted of a dark red gi and black anbu pants. She wore the standard shinobi sandals. The large dog standing beside her had jet black fur with piercing yellow eyes. He felt as though she was looking through him. Glancing around, Naruto noticed that he was not in a house, but in a cave and he supposed this was where they lived.

"How did you know I was an Uzumaki? And where exactly are we?"

Tukiko giggled before taking a step, vanishing into the shadow. Naruto, wide-eyed, wondered to himself how she did that. That was different from the regular sunshine, of that much he was sure. She reappeared directly beside him with a bundle of clothes in her arms, startling him. He took the clothes from her before ducking under the covers to dress.

"We know you're an Uzumaki because of that seal on your arm. As to where we are, we're in our home in the Forest of Death."

"Um, is Kikyo a giant flurry dog?"

Immediately a tick mark appeared over Kikyo's left eye and her lips curled back revealing her teeth. Tukiko began slowly backing away from Naruto knowing her friend hated being called a flurry. Naruto reappeared from under the covers wondering vaguely why Tukiko was moving away from him. When he glanced back, he saw an enraged Kikyo glaring at him, fangs bared.

"Was it something I said?"

Kikyo lunged at him as Naruto scrambled to his feet, running towards Tukiko who swiftly vanished. He then made for the door but was tackled by Kikyo. Looking up at the wolf Naruto was about to speak, but a snap of her large jaws quickly silenced him. Her wrathful gaze softened as she backed off of him, causing Naruto to release the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"I am not a flurry Naruto!" There was venom laced in her voice.

His eyes widened with surprise when she spoke. He slowly stood up before bowing his head to apologize.

Tukiko interrupted, "Before you ask Naruto: she is my summon, and she is not a dog but a wolf."

"I am sorry for upsetting you Kikyo," he apologized again.

"I shouldn't have attacked you, Naruto!" responded the wolf.

Changing the subject he then asked, "What is the seal you mentioned earlier?"

Tukiko explained, "Well, your clan was known to specialize in seals and kenpo, but the seals were used to identify us.

Naruto watched as Tukiko raised her arm revealing a seal in shape of a wolf. Getting a burning sensation on his own arm Naruto looked down and saw a picture of a fox. His shocked expression was priceless.

Kikyo walked over to him and offered, "If you don't have anywhere to go you are welcome to stay here."

Naruto smiled—he didn't have any friends his own age. The pair watched him, waiting for a response. The smile on his face gave them hope that he would say yes. Their hope was confirmed when he nodded his answer. Tukiko ran over and hugged him, Naruto returning the gesture and hugging her back before they separated.

"You said our clans where allies. Which clan are you from?"

Tukiko stepped back grinning before responding, "The Hattori Clan."

**Well guys sorry for the wait here chapter three. Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tears of a Fox

Chapter 4 Tears of a fox

******In the Village Hidden in the Leave******

As the moon dropped behind the Hokage Mountain, the sun began its long climb over the Leaf village. Word spread through the village that the demon brat had not been seen in eight days. The sign of celebration could be seen on the streets as beer bottles and confetti littered the ground. There were no signs of life; however, there was a ninja currently on patrol hopping from rooftop to rooftop. In the Hokage tower Sarutobi sat staring at the picture of the Fourth and his wife. Going over the last conversation he had with his surrogate grandson. Turning in his chair he stared at the village with utter disgust. The look in Naruto's eyes was filled with emptiness that brought tears to the God of Shinobi". The look on a child face should be that of happiest not one of being completely broken.

"These fools don't even know that Naruto is the reason you can celebrate and carry on with your lives. He is the jail that the strongest of the tail beasts is contained but this village spites him, his parents, and the over ninja that gave their lives on that faithful day."

Sarutobi turned slightly looking over his shoulder feeling a familiar chakra signature. The man standing before him was none other than the copycat ninja Kakashi. The Hokage sat back in his chair glancing at the junior with harden eyes, noticing a serious look on the normal laid back man.

"Hokage-sama why didn't you tell me that Naruto was my sensei's son?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly grows heavy as the two men stared each other down. Sarutobi sighed allowing the tense to disappear from the room but Kakashi saw his village leader with anger in his eyes. The man with gravity defying grey hair, wanted answers and he wasn't leaving until he got them.

"I suppose you want to know why the identities of Naruto's parents were never released." The third spoke in a flat tone never getting a response from Kakashi.

"No sir! I personally don't give a shit why you didn't think to inform us that Minato and Kushina had a child. If I was to take a guess I would say it was to protect him from Iwa and Kumo, seeing how the fourth was enemies with Iwa and Kushina was with Kumo. He grew up basically alone and hated in the village but you never allowed anyone to adopt him. From my understanding, there were a couple of clans that tried to adopt him - mainly the Nara and Hyyuga. I would have taken him, so he would have a family. Something he desperately needed."

Sarutobi looked at the young Jonin in front of him that was shaking with venom laced words. He felt the killer intent released by Kakashi, but it didn't bother him. Once the Jonin had finish speaking, the 3rd Hokage flooded the room with his killer intent, forcing Kakashi to take a step back.

"Kakashi, I'm the leader of this village for a reason and you would do well to remember that when talking to me. Now take a seat and we will talk, understand?! "

The age old Hokage's voice filled the air with a sudden chill but Kakashi never broke eye contact with him. When Kakashi did break eye contact it was only long enough to grab a nearby wooden chair. The chill in the air never left the room while the two men spoke. Kakashi learned much during their conversation. Now the next time he sees the Toad Sage there will be hell to pay for not being there for his grandson. Kakashi bowed before leaving the Hokage's office then began his search for Naruto. Leaving the Hokage Tower, Kakashi had much on his mind. He knew that Naruto wasn't dead because the Nine-Tails fox would have been released. What was disturbing was the fact that four Chunin tracker ninjas have turned up dead in the past two days. The Forest of Death would be a good place start looking for Naruto and maybe he could find out who killed their trackers.

******Somewhere in the Forest of Death******

A boy with sun kissed blond hair could be seen running from what appeared to be a giant dog. It was actually Kikyo chasing him as part of their morning routine. Sweat was pouring down his face as his normally spiked blond hair was now matted to his head. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see if Kikyo was still chasing him and she wasn't which put him on full alert. He knew his sensei was helping, which normally ended badly for him. Coming to a complete stop he drew kunai from his pouch and waited for his sensei to make the first move. Trusting his instinct, he drop rolling forward getting in a crouch position smiling at Kikyo who was sporting a grin. Kikyo stood in her red komodo with her hand on her hip. Kikyo stood 5'7 when in her humanoid form. She had light brown skin, black hair, and yellow eyes with a slender build. Naruto remember the first time she showed him she could transform. He passed out.

"Naruto if you can land five hits on me I will cook whatever you want for lunch today."

The smirk never left her face as she saw stars form in Naruto eyes. Naruto got in the taijutsu style he was most familiar with. He put his kunai knives away, dropping into the style he created. He saw his friend and teacher raise an eye brow while looking at the stance he was taking. Both stood ready, waiting for the other to make the first move. The shadow of a bird passed in between them and it was Naruto who made the first move. Keeping his on his sensei, Naruto throw a round house only to hit nothing but air. Looking around for Kikyo, he was struck on the side of the face only to burst into smoke.

Kikyo was surprised by this and dropped her guard only for a second, but that was all Naruto needed to land a solid kick to her mid-section. Kikyo skidded back digging her claws into the ground to stop herself. When the dust settled a grinning Naruto could be seen across the field. A gust of wind blew by clearing the rest of the smoke away, revealing a grinning Naruto holding up one finger. His grin fades before getting back into his fighting stance.

"Naruto that was quite impressive, now let's see what other tricks you have in store. Oh and Naruto, go ahead and drop the weights you're wearing. It's going to be a long day."

Looking surprised at first at finally being able to remove his weights he nodded before beginning to remove them. Taking off his leg and ankle weight he let them drop to the ground creating a small impact where they fell. Kikyo stood there the entire time watching Naruto. Now with his upper body bare, he stretched, popped joints, and threw some light punches and kicks before looking back at her. Vanishing in a swirl of leaves and appearing in front of Kikyo, he threw a right hook only to have his fist swatted away. Kikyo counter with a left round house only to have Naruto push her leg down rolling to the side. Naruto was struck in the back of the head which sent him flying into a nearby tree. Naruto got up glancing at his sensei before charging at her again. Kikyo met him in a flurry of punches and kicks. The funny part was that they were both smiling. Kikyo connected with a left hook sending Naruto's head to right before unleashing a flurry of punches and sent him flying backwards with a charka enhanced punch to his midsection. Naruto collided with a boulder and slumped down the rock where his head dropped forward with blood dripping out of his mouth. Kikyo rubbed the back of her head before walking over picking Naruto's bruise covered body up. Taking Naruto back to their home in the cave, she laid him down on one of the cots before collapsing herself. Due to her fur, the bruise wasn't as visible as Naruto's, but her body was one fire right now.

"Damn the little fox has gotten stronger. I'm glad we didn't do ninjustu today that would have ended with both of us sleeping in the field again tonight."

******In another part of the Forest of Death******

Outside the gates to the Forest of Death, Kakashi stood with the ninja he gathered to help him search for Naruto. Unaware that the leaf ninja where being watch from the shadows of the nearby forest. A figure watched as Kakashi finished giving out his instruction to the present shinobi before vanishing back into the forest.

"Kira", came a voice causing the said boy sliding to a halt. Looking in the direction where the voice had come from he saw two wolves come out of the shadows. What little moon light came through the tree canopy provided enough for him to see which pair of wolves called.

"Hello Daichi, Asami what bring you two out here?"

"We could ask you the same Kira? Why were you in such a rush a little while ago?"

"Going to warn the others not to leave the cave for a little while Asami."

The two wolves look at one another before looking back a Kira. Nodding their heads the trio took off towards their home to wake the others. As they ran through the Forest of Death, they moved themselves in their standard triangle formation with Asami in the front, Daichi to the right and Kira to the left. The three moved in silent listening for anything not belonging to the forest inhabits. When they finally arrived at the den, the two wolves moved off to the side keeping a look out for anything while Kira placed his blood over the seal allowing them to enter. All the lights were off inside but the trio didn't need the light to see - they were trained to fight in the shadows. The two wolves went to find Kikyo while Kira continue looking for Tukiko. Finding her spread out on the bed, Kira bent down and shook her lightly. What he got for his effects was almost getting his throat slit by the kunai now in her hand before she rolled back to her side.

"Tukiko if you don't wake up I destroy your supply of cinnamon buns."

His voice coming out as a low growl but it got the desire effect. Tukiko sat up glaring at Kira who simply glared back. Kira didn't say anything else as he got up and left the room heading towards the dining room. Following close behind Kira and glaring at the back of his head for threating her favorite food, he stopped causing Tukiko to bump into him, turning back around his yellow eyes glaring with the look to kill. Tukiko broke the eye contact before he started walking again. Arriving at their desire destination, they were greeted by the sight of Kikyo, Asami, and Daichi siting at the table in humanoid forms. The only sound in the room was the sound of tea being pulled by Daichi. Having enough of the silence, Tukiko was the first to speak.

"What going on Kira?"

Before responding, Kira took a sip of his tea, and stated that Kakashi had a squad of ninja searching the forest looking for Naruto. Tukiko glanced at Kikyo who nodded before vanishing back into the shadows. Everyone continued to listen as Kira told all the information he manage to gather since Naruto arrived in their home. When he finished, everyone was thinking about what he had said from the Hokage to the village counseling meeting. This didn't sit well with them, especially since all of the civilian counsel wanted him dead to avenge the 4th's death and the shinobi who wanted him to be a weapon for the village with the exception of the Hyuna, and Nara. What bothers everyone is when he said that the Raman Chief Teuchi, was killed for standing up for Naruto by an angry mob. Silence fell over the room as everyone processed this new information. It was Tukika who was the first to speak slamming her hands down on the table breaking it in two. Anger was clear in her voice wanting nothing more than to kill those responsible for his death.

She knew how important the ramen chief's daughter was to Naruto. For one of his precious people to be killed would be a devastating blow for him. The others watched as she placed her shaking hands back in her lap. The other three haven't been around long enough to know much about Naruto and his life in the village but Kira glanced at her with a sad expression. Daichi was the one to break the silence asking what their next move should be. Asami was the one to reply stating that they should leave the land of fire and start over in another village. Kira was still looking at Tukiko before she looked up to see him staring at her. Seeing the fire burning in her eyes he gave a nod. A smile appeared on her face watching as his eyes turned blood curling red.

"Well everyone it's been awhile since we went hunting. I don't know Naruto like Tukiko and Kikyo do but our duty as Hattori ninja is to protect the Uzumaki. The Ramen chief and his daughter might not be of his clan or ours but they helped and treated him like family."

Well Kira, where in came the voice of Tukiko and Daichi. Asami said she would remain there to guard Naruto. Asami watched as the others faded from the room before leaving to join Kikyo. Arriving at the room Kikyo could be seen sitting on the bed with Naruto head in her lap. Kikyo put her paw on Naruto's sleeping form, lightly shaking him till he woke. Earning a yarn from the once sleeping boy, he sat up rubbing his eye as he sat up stretching.

"Hey Kikyo, what's up is it already time for dinner?"

His voice was filled with cheer when as he spoke to her only noticing that she wasn't looking at him but past him. Following her line of sight he could see a figure standing in the shadows looking at him with haze blue eyes. Turning to look back to Kikyo he asks who that standing in the shadows was. Naruto knew something was up - there was tension in the air and a look of sadness in his friend's eyes.

"Well that's easy pup I'm Asami. I'm just like Kikyo, a friend to Hattori clan and ally of the Uzumaki. "

Naruto watched and nodded as his friend nodded her head in confirming that to be true. Unlike the Hattori Naruto couldn't see that well in the dark.

"Um Kikyo, causing said wolf to look at him would you mind cutting on the lights so I can see. My eye sight isn't as good as you and your clan member. "

Said wolf chuckled as she got up to light the overhead candle. The flame gave the once dark room a warm glow. Looking back to the one called Asami, Naurto could now see what she looked like. Asami stood in her humanoid form wearing a sky blue gi with black fingerless gloves. She was slightly taller than Kikyo standing at maybe 5'8. Her hair was the color snow that stops just below her ears. Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when a paw being placed on left shoulder. Looking back to Kikyo he saw the same sadness from earlier was still present in her eyes.

"Naruto we have something to tell you, it's about what's been going on in the village since you were chased out. The villagers think your dead and have been celebrating that you're gone but we recently learned someone close to you was murder by an angry mob. The villagers didn't take to kindly to people still defending you. "

Naruto sat their listening as Kikyo spoke to him about what happen. She was speaking with a softest a mother would use when delivering bad news. Someone died speaking up for him; Naruto's mind was racing with who could have been killed. There wasn't that many people he was close with the Hokage and the ramen chief family. Realization dawned on Naruto that either Ayame or Tuechi must have been the ones killed. He had to know which one of them died; his voice was shaky as he tried to ask Kikyo who it was that died. Kikyo and Asami could she him shaking as different emotion ran across his face.

"It was Teuchi that was killed Naruto, we found out tonight."

Naruto turned to look at Asami who throughout this entire conversation has remained by the door way. The news broke Naruto's heart that one of his precious people died because of the foolishness of the village, tears fell from eyes. Kikyo offer want little comfort she could by pulling the trembling boy to her and holding him as he cried. He just couldn't understand why Tuechi had to die. Kikyo looked back to Asami to see blood dripping from her knuckles as she watched Naruto cry.

**Well guys sorry for the wait but here's chapter 4 of Naruto and Iga Ninja. Tell me what you think in the reviews section and hope you enjoy the chapter. **


End file.
